The present invention relates to an overhanging luminaire or light fixture for both indoor and outdoor use. The light fixture has a two piece optical housing including a blank folded into a box with a base and four walls, and a reflector mounting plate coupled to the four walls. A set of reflectors is mounted to the reflector mounting plate such that a light source extends vertically in the center of and partially beyond the set of reflectors.
Overhanging light fixtures are common to the lighting industry. Conventional light fixtures have optical housings in which the walls, the base and the reflector mounting plate are separately manufactured. The separate pieces must then be assembled using any of various methods, such as, fasteners, bent tabs, welding, brackets or glue. These optical housings can be difficult and time consuming to assemble and costly to manufacture.
In addition, conventional optical housings have light sources where the entire length of the light source is laterally surrounded by reflectors. The light source is mounted either horizontally or vertically at the pinnacle of the reflector assembly. This design requires a powerful light source to provide the proper light beam configuration and creates a significant amount of light pollution.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a light fixture with a two piece optical housing having walls that are unitarily formed with the base along folds, thereby reducing the manufacturing and assembly time and expense.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a light fixture with an optical housing having a vertical light source that partially extends beyond the reflectors, reducing the power required for lighting and reducing the light pollution emitted.
The foregoing objects are basically attained by providing an optical housing with a base and four walls, each wall is coupled to the base along a unitary fold. A reflector mounting plate is coupled to the walls with reflectors mounted to the reflector mounting plate in a predetermined reflector pattern. A light source extends approximately in the center of the reflectors.
By forming the optical housing in this manner, the housing is reduced to two pieces that are easy to manufacture and assemble. The housing may be stored flat with the walls and base in an unfolded configuration, increasing the number of housings that may be stored over conventional housings stored in a standard assembled box configuration. Additionally, the housing uses a relatively low power light source to create the desired light beam configuration, while simultaneously reducing light pollution.
Other objects, advantages and salient features of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, which, taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, discloses preferred embodiments of the invention.